Love Story Travel
by Sae Hinata
Summary: Claire, kakak Jack, memulai hidup barunya. Jack telah menikah dengan Mary, seorang pustakawan, dan mereka sekarang tinggal ke kota tempat tinggal orangtua Jack. Dan sekarang kisah seorang gadis pirang, Claire, kakak Jack yang tinggal di Mineral Town, bertemu dengan Gray, pria dingin dan tanpa ekspresi/warning: typo, alur kecepetan, gaje, lama update/GrayxClaire/mind readnreview?
1. Chapter 1

~Claire's POV~

* * *

Namaku Claire. Aku baru saja pindah dari kota lamaku menuju desa tempat tinggalku, Mineral Town.

"Claire, sudah cukup?"

"Ya, terima kasih," kataku. Ia Zack, seorang nelayan. Ia membantuku 'pindahan' dari kapal ke rumah baruku. Aku masih bujangan, dan umurku sekarang baru dua puluh dua tahun. Jack? Ya. Kalian pasti mengenalnya. Dia adikku. Seorang petani.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," gumamku sambil berbenah rumah. Aku berkenalan dengan Zack saat aku sampai disini. Jack, sudah merantau meninggalkan rumah tua ini, bersama istrinya. Kalau tidak salah namanya… ehm… Mary! Ya, namanya Mary!

Karena Jack pergi dari sini, aku meneruskan jejaknya. Sebelum itu, aku masih di kotaku. Namun karena tempat tinggal Jack sudah tidak terurus lagi, akupun yang mengerjakannya.

"Permisi?" aku segera membukakan pintu rumah 'baru'ku ini. Seorang pria berbaju merah pendek, agak gemuk dan tampak berkuasa tersenyum padaku.

"Ya?"

"Aku walikota disini. Namaku Thomas. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Kau mau?" kata beliau. Aku melirik isi rumahku, yang sudah rapi isinya. Aku mengangguk, dan membiarkan ia berceloteh tentang kehidupannya, sampai aku menegurnya.

"Ehem… mayor Thomas?"

"Ya?"

"Kapan kita mulai berkeliling kotanya?"

"Oh ya. Maaf, aku keasyikan," kata beliau. Ia mengajakku ke sebuah perternakan ayam, bernama Poultry Farm. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pink, dan seorang pria berambut kuning dan memakai kacamata. Gadis itu menghampiriku.

"Hallo! Kau pengunjung baru? Tinggal di mana?" katanya. Aku tersenyum padanya dan berkata.

"Di perkebunan lama itu," ujarku.

"Ohh… dulu sepertinya tinggal seorang pria di sana," katanya.

"Jack? Dia adikku," ujarku. Gadis itu manggut-manggut.

"Oh iya, namaku Popuri. Adik Rick, pria disana. Umur 19. Senang berkenalan denganmu," katanya tersenyum.

"Namaku Claire. Kakak Jack. Umur 22," kataku. Popuri menyalamiku, dan memanggil kakaknya.

"Rick! Rick! Lihat, siapa dia!" kata Popuri heboh. Hadoh… kapan selesainya acara keliling kota ini?

"Siapa, Popuri?"

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Tanya padanya!" kata Popuri sambil menunjukku. Rick menghampiriku.

"Namaku Rick, salam kenal," kata Rick. Aku mendongak sedikit.

"Namaku Claire, kakak Jack," kataku. Seperti Popuri, Rick heboh.

"Apa!? Kakak Jack, cowok kaya itu?" katanya. Aku mengangguk. Ya, Jack adalah petani dan peternak yang sangaaat kaya. "Walaupun kau kakaknya, kau tetap semangat ya mengerjakan pertanian dan perternakanmu!"

"Tentu saja," kataku. Akupun melanjutkan acara jalanku bersama mayor. Aku bertemu seorang kakek dengan seorang anak perempuan.

"Ini Barley, seorang peternak sapi dan domba. Dan ini May, cucunya," kata mayor. Aku tersenyum pada mereka.

"Namaku Claire, tinggal di perkebunan yang dibelakang gunung," kataku.

"Ohhh… peternakan milik kak Jack?" kata May.

"Ehm… aku kakaknya Jack," kataku.

"Benarkah?!" kata Barley. Sepertinya aku harus menempelkan pengumuman di town hall bahwa aku adalah kakak Jack.

"Iya." Setelah itu, aku berjalan melewati pantai, menuju gereja. Pastor Carter, itu namanya. Ia menyambutku dengan baik. Lalu aku melewati Inn, tanpa mampir. Lalu klinik dan supermarket. Aku melewati rumah mayor, dan disebelahnya rumah seorang nenek dengan cucunya. Di sebelah itu, aku menemukan sebuah rumah yang bersambung dengan perpustakaan besar. Mayor Thomas sudah pulang sejak kita melewati rumahnya.

"Pasti ini yang namanya Mary's library," gumamku. Lalu aku melihat seorang pria bertopi sedang memandang ke arah bangunan mungil itu. "Ehm… kau tidak apa-apa?" kataku. Orang itu malah marah padaku.

"Apa maumu!" bentaknya. Aku kaget dan mundur satu langkah. "Siapa kau!?"

"A-aku Claire… ya-yang sekarang ti-tinggal di p-pe-perkebunan kosong d-di belakang gunung…" kataku terbata-bata.

"Lalu!?"

"A… eh… kalau kau mau bertemu Mary, silakan singgah di rumahku. Eeehm… aku adalah kakak Jack, dan Mary adalah adik iparku," kataku gemetaran.

"Apa urusanku!?"

"Kau dari tadi mau apa!?" tiba-tiba aku membentaknya. Oh, man. Sial sekali. "Dari tadi aku berusaha bersikap baik padamu, sekarang kau marah-marah! Aku hanya peduli padamu!"

* * *

~Grey's POV~

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut pirang ini tiba-tiba membentakku. Padahal dari tadi dia ketakutan. Ayolah, aku sedang bad mood. Kau ingin merusak hariku? "A…" tunggu. Aku dengar kalimat terakhirnya. Kau peduli padaku? Hahaha… jangan mengada-ada. Aku saja baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu.

"Kenapa kau marah? Padahal aku ingin kau tidak memendam rasa sedihmu sendiri," kata gadis itu. Aku menurunkan topiku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku. Ya, topi UMA yang tidak pernah lepas dariku.

"Kau..."

"Sudahlah. Aku capek bertengkar padamu," kata gadis itu menunduk. Aku mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba ia mendongak, menatap mataku. Aku menyadari kalau ia menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan bibirnya digigit menahan tangis.

"Kau… menangis?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak menangis!" teriak gadis itu. Tapi, ia tidak pandai berbohong. Air matanya mengalir di pipi. Ia mengusap matanya dengan sebelah tangan, dan berlari pergi.

Sore itu, aku sama sekali tidak konsen mengerjakan pekerjaanku, dan alhasil diomeli seribu kata oleh kakek. Aku terus memikirkan gadis pirang itu, gadis yang awalnya ketakutan, lalu marah-marah, kemudian menangis. Gadis aneh.

"Gray! Jangan buyar konsentrasimu! Disaat begini ketawa aja!"

Aku, tertawa? Hahaha… kakek ngelidur?

Sekarang jam 5 sore. Aku selesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku berencana pulang ke Inn, tempatku menginap. Setelah menutup pintu, aku menguap sedikit. Aku memejamkan mataku menahan air mata bekas menguap.

"Lho?" aku mendengar suara lembut bak bidadari. Aku menoleh.

Nyaris aku jatuhkan topi UMA milikku. Oh iya, apa-apaan tuh!? Coret tulisan di atas! Corett! Kutarik lagi kata-kataku. Bak bidadari? Tidak. Dia gadis jutek ala tsundere mode on yang tadi pagi aku temui. Sepertinya ia habis mandi, jadi rambutnya basah dan air dari dagunya menetes ke bawah. Lho? Aku jadi _pervert_!? Coreeeet!

* * *

~Claire's POV~

* * *

Aku habis mandi. Rencana ingin keliling habis bekerja. Sekalian menjenguk orangtua adik ipar. Aku kakak yang baik, kan? Aku segera keluar dari perkebunan. Jujur, disini banyak nyamuk. Ah… kalian bertanya kenapa aku menangis… sudahlah! Tidak usah diungkit lagi!

Lalu, saat aku keluar ladang, aku bertemu pria judes itu. Ia sedang menguap kecil. Aku ingin menegurnya, tapi malas menghantuiku. Akhirnya aku tidak jadi menegurnya.

"Lho?" ujarku. Aku melihat…

Pria itu melihatku. Buru-buru aku menghampirinya. "Kancing bajumu lepas. Mau kujahitkan?" ujarku. Segera aku memerintahnya melepas pakaiannya.

"Tapi…"

"Cepat!"

Aku mengambil kotak jahitan. Pria itu sekarang ada di rumahku. Ia melepas pakaiannya, dan aku sekarang menekuni jahitan baruku. Aku baik? Tidak tidak tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat sesuatu yang tidak rapi. Pria bertopi itu hanya mendengus kesal karena banyak nyamuk. Apalagi pakaiannya ada padaku. Eh… pakaiannya padaku? Berarti…

"Apa lihat-lihat, cewek aneh?!"

"Siapa yang melihatmu, cowok judes!?" balasku. Ia memakai sebuah kaus lengan pendek dibalik pakaian yang aku jahitkan ini. Tiba-tiba aku punya ide nakal. Aku sengaja melamakan jahitanku sampai ia capek dinyamukin. Aku tersenyum menatap kancing yang sedang aku benarkan ini.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?"

"Tidak!" ujarku. Aku menatap matanya. Sebenarnya, wajahnya tidak jelek. Tampan sekali, tidak. Tapi setidaknya lebih tampan dari Jack. Matanya indah, sedangkan tubuhnya tegap. Lho? Aku terpesona padanya!? Kutarik kata-kataku lagi!

"Cewek aneh," gumamnya. Aku menangkap suara itu.

"Cowok judes." Karena bosan, ia keliling rumahku ini. Tidak besar, hanya sebuah kasur di pojokan, lalu dapur kecil, kamar mandi merangkap wc di dekat pintu, lalu sebuah cermin, vas bunga, lemari pakaian rendah, meja kecil, serta radio.

"Jangan sentuh!" jeritku ketika pria itu ingin memegang air dalam bak. Tapi sudah terlambat. Tangannya sudah melepuh kena air panas.

"Sial," gumamnya. Aku segera mencari kotak obat, dan mengeluarkan obat. Aku berlutut dekatnya, sehingga aku bisa menggapai tangannya. Perlahan, aku beri tangannya obat, dan kubalut dengan perban. Setelah itu aku segera menyelesaikan kancing ini, karena selain capek menjahlinya, ada rasa kasihan dan bersalah ia terus dinyamukin, serta aku tidak mau membuang waktuku.

"Nih," ujarku sambil melempar pakaian itu. Sudah rapi sekarang. Pria itu mengangguk kecil, dan memakai seragamnya itu. "Hei, kau mau menemaniku?"

"Ngapain?"

"Ke Inn," kataku. Pria itu mengangguk.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Sae: hallo...!

An: akhirnya pertama kali buat fiction tentang Harvest Moon, ya. bagaimana rasanya?

Sae: deg-degan, takut salah kata

Miya: bohong! bohong! orang tiap hari main game, gimana salah?

Mitsu: Hooo... jadi kau setiap hari main game, malah enggak buat fict?

Sae: #ngacir#

An: oh iya, di fiction ini, namaku aku singkat An, karena kalau Ann, nanti akan muncul tokoh gadis Ann, jadi supaya enggak ketukar, namaku disini disingkat An.

Miya: Read and Review, Minna!

Mitsu: iya, sampe lupa. ayo... An-chan sini

An: (mendekati Mitsu)

An, Mitsu, Miya: RnR, minna-sama!

Sae: (babak belur karena habis lari, jatuh ke jurang) Minna...

Mitsu: #menginjak-injak Sae sambil mengutuk#


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Claire POV

* * *

Aku tidak jadi ke rumah Mary. Aku rasa, itu semua akan merepotkan cowok topi UMA ini. Segera aku lewati supermarket dan klinik, lalu berbelok.

"Selamat datang!"

"Halo! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, siapa namamu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut oranye, dikepang satu.

"Namaku Claire, aku kakaknya Jack."

"Eh? Kakaknya Jack? Aku pikir dia tidak punya kakak," kata gadis itu.

"Yah… begitulah."

"Namaku Ann, salam kenal, Claire!" kata Ann. "Kau ke sini sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku bersama cowok topi UMA. Tapi di mana anak itu sekarang?"

"Oh, maksudmu Gray?"

"Gray?"

* * *

Gray POV

* * *

Aku memegang wajahku yang sekarang sangat memerah. Aku ingat kejadian tadi.

Flash back ON

_"Hei, hei, apa hubunganmu dengan Mary?"_

_"Tidak apa-apa."_

_"Kenapa kau begitu, sih? Kan aku cuma tanya! Kok kau dingin sekali?"_

_"Berisik!" Gray mendorong Claire sehingga terpojok, dan kepalanya menghantam tembok pelan. "Kenapa kau ini sangat menyebalkan!? Kau dari tadi hanya mengganggu, tahu! Coba kalau kau tidak ada! Kenapa kau ada di sini, sih!? Dasar cewek aneh!" teriak Gray. Claire membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Gray. Lalu ia menunduk._

_"Maaf," gumam gadis mungil itu. Gray merasa ada yang salah, dan kemudian ia melihat air mata menetes ke tanah. "Aku memang tidak berguna. Orangtuaku membenciku, kakekku tidak menyayangiku, semua tidak peduli padaku, kecuali adikku, Jack. Dia selalu tersenyum padaku. Orang tuaku menyesal melahirkanku karena aku wanita, kakekkupun memberi tanahnya kepada Jack. Semua menghujatku, dan…"_

_"Diam!" bentak Gray. Claire kaget. "Jangan terus menyalahkan diri sendiri!"_

_"Tapi… aku…" Claire segera ditarik oleh Gray ke dalam pelukannya._

_"Sekarang, puaskanlah tangisanmu. Aku tidak mau melihat kau menangis lagi, oke? Aku… minta maaf," kata Gray lembut. Claire yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi, melampiaskan semua kekesalannya sambil mencengkram pakaian Gray yang tadi sudah ia jahitkan._

_"Terima kasih," bisik Claire pelan. Setelah dipuaskan tangisnya, Gray memegang lengan Claire dan mndorongnya sedikit, lalu memegang wajah gadis pirang tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Diusapnya mata gadis itu._

_"Nah, begini kan lebih baik. Jangan menangis, dong," ujar Gray. Claire tersenyum lembut._

_"Terima kasih," kata Claire. Wajah Gray memerah melihat senyuman lembut milik Claire. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"_

_"Bukan urusanmu!"_

_"Hei, kau lebih tampan kalau tersenyum, loh. Sekali-kali, tersenyumlah!" kata Claire tersenyum._

_"Berisik!" Gray menurunkan topinya menyembunyikan wajah merahnya._

Flash back OFF

Sialan, kenapa aku bisa berbuat dan berbicara seperti itu?!

"Ann… a… uk… ka… um… ni…" aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang terputus-putus. Aku tersentak ketika Cliff, teman sekamarku yang pemalu ini membuka pintu.

"Kau jangan mengagetkan aku, Cliff!" kataku yang masih kaget.

"Maaf, maaf," ujarnya.

"Gray! Cliff!" seseorang memanggil kami. "Buka pintunya!"

Aku membuka pintu kamar kami, dan Ann masuk ke kamar kami. "Ada apa?" tanya Cliff.

"Karen, dia mabuk lagi!" kata Ann. Aku menghela napas panjang. "Tolong dong! Dia dan Rick merusak barang-barang bar!" kata Ann lagi.

Kami bertiga turun dari lantai dua penginapan. Aku melihat banyak orang mengerumuni Rick dan Karen yang mabuk.

"Karen, pulang yuk," bujuk Ann.

"Tidak! Ibu… dan ayah… hik… selalu ber… tengkar! Lebih baik… hik… aku di sini saja! Iya kan… Rick?"

"Iya… hik… kau benar…. Karen!" sepertinya mereka berdua sudah mabuk tingkat tinggi.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Karen terjatuh karena mabuk. Sepertinya ia kecapekan dan tertidur. Claire menghela napas.

"Ann, aku saja yang menemani Karen pulang, ya?" kata Claire.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, aku bisa kok," jawab Claire.

Rick yang masih mabuk juga harus pulang, karena sudah larut sekali. Akhirnya aku mengambil tempat air, dan menyiram ke wajah Rick sehingga ia tertidur.

"Cliff, Kano, tolong antar Rick," ucap Doug. Keduanya mengangguk. Rick harus diantar lebih dari satu orang karena ia suka memberontak di tengah jalan.

"Gray, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ann. Aku tersentak kaget.

"A-a…."

"Temani Claire pulang!" perintah Ann layaknya pemimpin.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok," kata Claire.

"Aduh, Claire ini. Kau tidak tahu akhir-akhir ini ada anjing liar lepas? Kau mau diserang oleh mereka?" kata Ann khawatir. "Jadi mau ya, di antarkan," kata Ann lagi. Akhirnya gadis itu menangguk. What!? Aku yang antar?!

"T-tapi ak…"

"Diam," ucap Ann. "Antar, atau jangan sewa kamar disini."

"Baik," ucapku. Lebih baik menurutinya daripada aku tinggal dengan kakek.

Kami keluar dari Inn, dan pergi mengantarkan Karen pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Wajah Gray memerah lagi ketika ia mengetahu sekarang mereka tinggal berdua, dan perkataan Sasha, ibu Karen.

"_Terima kasih kalian terah mengantar Karen pulang ke rumah, Gray, Claire."_

_"Sama-sama, bibi Sasha." Ucap Claire._

_"Kalian baik sekali. Aku doakan kalian cepat jadian, ya."_

_"Jangan bicara sembarangan," potong Gray cepat._

_"Hohoho… bercanda. Gray menganggapnya serius?" kata Sasha. "Jangan-jangan kau memang ada perasaan khusus untuk Claire?"_

Gray mengutuk dalam hati.

"Eh…" panggil Claire. Gray menoleh. "Yang di katakan bibi Sasha…"

"Be-beliau hanya bercanda! Jangan dianggap serius, dong!" potong Gray panik. Claire menatap wajah Gray. "Sampai."

"Ah," ucap Claire. Mereka sudah sampai di depan peternakan Claire. "Terima kasih."

"Hum," balas Gray sama singkatnya. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Eeh… be-besok… kau mau pergi denganku…? te-tentu saja se-setelah kamu selesai be-bekerja," ucap Claire terbata-bata. Gray langsung blushing mendengar perkataan Claire.

"Maksudmu, kencan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Ma-maksudku u-untuk bbb-balas budi, t-tapi kalau kamu a-anggap sebagai ke-kencan, terserah," kata Claire. Gray tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah," ucapnya sambil menepuk kepala gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum. "Aku akan menjemputmu jam 3 sore."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Terserah," ucap Gray.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menentukan tempatnya!" kata Claire semangat.

"Selamat malam," kata Gray sambil membelai sebentar kepala Claire. Claire langsung blushing sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Selamat malam," balas Claire sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Claire POV

* * *

Aku memeluk bantalku. _Kenapa tadi aku berwajah merah dan gugup kepadanya? Aku tidak tahu… perasaan apa ini. Walaupun tipis, aku tadi sempat melihat senyumannya. Aku tibat-tiba saja pikiranku kosong dan berdebar-debar. Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa tidur tenang malam ini._

_Pipiku panas, seperti terbakar. Beberapa kali, dari tadi aku tersenyum sendiri. Aku sudah dua kali menangis di hadapannya, seperti orang bodoh saja._

Kringg! Aku meraba-raba meja kecil dekat ranjangku yang sudah gelap. Aku diberi ponsel oleh Jack, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ada sinyal di sini.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Onee."

"JACK!" ucapku gembira. "Ada apa malam-malam begini?"

"Anu, sebenarnya, aku ingin minta tolong," ucapnya agak panik.

SKIP TIME

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku. Anna tersenyum.

"Mary tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya merasa mual di hari-hari awal hamilnya," ucap Anna.

"Syukurlaaah…." kataku lega.

"Terima kasih, ya Claire, sudah mau membawa telepon ke sini," ucapnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku yang berterimakasih. Kau telah banyak membantu adikku," ucapku.

"Claire, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang. Sudah malam sekali."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, bibi Anna."

Paginya, sudah aku duga. Aku bangun pukul 10 pagi. Setelah mandi dan sarapan, aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku. Jika masih pemula sepertiku, pekerjaannya tidak banyak. Pukul 2, semua selesai. Aku menyelesaikan semuanya. Segera aku beristirahat.

"…I…. Hei…" seseorang memanggilku. Kubuka mataku.

"A-ah!" ucapku. Itu dia, pria topi UMA. "Ma-maaf! Se-sekarang jam berapa?" kataku panik.

"Sebenrnya sudah mau jam lima," ucapnya pelan. Aku segera meminta maaf.

"Ma-maaf! Kemarin, aku…"

"Tidak usah cerita. Kau mau pergi?"ucapnya. aku menangguk. Setelah dua puluh menit kemudian, kami sampai di bukit mother hills.

"Cantiknya!" ucapku. Aku segera berlari dan berbaring di antara bunga.

* * *

Gray POV

* * *

Tanpa kusadari, aku tersenyum melihat tingkah laku gadis itu yang seperti anak-anak. Ia menatap kepadaku, dan tersenyum.

"Sudah aku bilang, kan? Kau lebih tampan kalau tersenyum!" ucapnya gembira. Aku menyentuh pipiku, yang panas karena malu.

"U-urusai!"

"Ah, kau imut sekali," ucap Claire. Gadis itu tersenyum padaku.

Braaak! Aku menjatuhkan sebuah botol, sehingga aku terpeleset dan terjatuh. Cewek pirang itu berusaha menolongku, dan ia ikut terjatuh. Ia menindih diriku. Kaaaatss! Aku sudah tidak dapat melihatnya lagi karena buram. Apa perasaanku saja, ia berwajah merah?

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dariku?" ucapku datar. Gadis itu langsung panik dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf!" ucapnya setelah menyingkir dari tubuhku. "Aku belum bilang sesuatu padamu. Tapi, sebelumnya, aku tidak mau kau marah."

"Ada apa?"

"Kemarin, Jack meneleponku. Mengatakan kalau Mary, istrinya, hamil," ucap gadis pirang itu. Aku sempat kaget juga, tapi aku bingung saat ia bilang aku jangan marah padanya.

"Maksudmu aku jangan marah? Bukannya itu berita bagus?" kataku.

"Eh? Bukannya kau punya perasaan khusus pada Mary?" balasnya.

"Kau tahu berita itu dari mana?"

"Da-dari catatan yang diberikan Jack kepadaku, dituliskan kalau kau menyimpan perasaan padanya," ucap gadis itu terbata-bata. "Dan saat bertemu denganmu, kau sedang menatap perpustakaan dengan pandangan kangen. Sejak saat itu, aku tahu kalau ka-"

"Stt!" ucapku sambil menaruh jariku ke bibir mungilnya. "Tunggu sebentar."

"Eh?"

"Aku memang punya perasaan khusus kepada Mary, tapi perasaan sebagai seorang kakak. Aku berusaha mungkin melindunginya, tapi belum tentu aku menyukainya, kan? Maksudku menyukai dalam maksud pria ke wanita. Lalu," ucapku. "Aku memandang kosong ke perpustakaan bukan berarti kau merindukannya. Aku menatap ke sana, karena ada dua buku milik kakek tertinggal di dalam. Aku bisa mati diocehi jika ia tahu buku itu terkunci di dalam," kataku.

"Eh? Benarkah?" kata gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Ya, karena aku sekarang mempunyai orang yang aku sukai," ucapku.

"Siapa?"

"Rahasia~"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Sae: selesai chapter 2 nya!

Nao: memangnya Sae-san mau bikin sampe chapter berapa?

Sae: entah, mungkin 3-4?

Mitsu: Sae-chan lama updatenyaaa!

Sae: gomenne...

Yuu: emang Sae mau bikin the endnya gimana?

Sae: Rahasia~

Hotaru: RnR, minna!

Hikaru: RnR!


End file.
